John Doe
by Rirureddo
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog and Rouge The Bat have been together for quite some time, but lately they feel like the other isn't being committed to their relationship. What will happen when they call each other out on the situation?


_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Hey everyone! I've gotten a lot of feedback on my other songfic so I decided to do another one! This is one of my favorite songs from back in the day and after hearing it again after so long, I decided to do this little story! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**~John Doe~**_

Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat were sitting in the living room of Club Rouge, both of them with looks of anger on their faces. The two of them had been together for quite some time now but there was trouble in paradise. They both knew that the other was seeing someone else behind their backs and they were both determined to find out who it was.

There were so may hints that they were both seeing other people. Rouge got phone calls from someone that only wanted talk to her when she was alone, Shadow had gotten many waved from other females and Rouge noticed it, Shadow went out at late many times and never came back until the next day, and Rouge would get many text massages and voicemails on her phone that she would never check when Shadow was around, and many other things that they both noticed the other doing.

It was silent between the two of them and the only sound that could be heard was the noise coming from the TV. Fed up with how she was acting, Shadow began to speak to Rouge.

_(Shadow)  
__It's the middle of the day and we both have thrown a fit.  
__The TV is on and neither one of us is watching it.  
__Your problem is every time my pager go off, I don't pay it no mind.  
__And my problem is every time the phone rings, you'll go get it and you run and hide.  
__Now what's the two people both between us that don't exist. And we're both going to go on lying.  
__Ain't nothing good about that in this thing baby. We both guilty of the John Doe crime!_

Rouge looked over at Shadow in shock as he had just confirmed that he was indeed seeing someone else, but he also called her out on her seeing someone else as well. Just as she was going to say something, Shadow beat her to it and talked again.

_(Shadow)  
__Who was the guy that paged you?_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know…_

_(Shadow)  
__Who was the guy that waved at you?_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know…_

_(Shadow)  
__Who was the guy that called you?_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know…_

_(Shadow)  
__Who was the guy that I saw you with?_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know…_

_(Shadow)  
__How did you get some extra money?_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know…_

_(Shadow)  
__When I needed some you told me?_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know…_

_(Shadow)  
__Is this love affair over?_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know…_

_(Shadow)  
__Tell me his name!_

_(Rouge)  
__John Doe…_

Shadow looked at Rouge in disbelief and stood up off the couch, heading right for the door. Rouge got off as well and ran at the front door of the club, stopping Shadow from leaving as she placing herself in between it and Shadow. As the hedgehog glared at her in anger, she began to yell back at him for his actions as well.

_(Rouge)  
__Yeah, I know this thing started all good.  
__But remember when you didn't have a dime I did what I could.  
__Took chances to put you on my account.  
__Now you flossing some female showing your 'mount.  
__That's why I trip on shit like your pager.  
__All in my face blowing up and you'll get it later.  
__The reason I run in the room with the phone all the time,  
__because of you, I'm guilty of the John Doe crime!_

Although her words were true and he had been exposed Shadow had just about enough of Rouge and tried to go out of the door by pushing her aside, but the bat held her ground and remained in front of the door. Then, as the tears began to fall from her eyes, she spoke up once more and Shadow couldn't help but feel bad because he was the reason she was crying.

_(Rouge)  
__Now who was the girl that paged you?_

_(Shadow)  
__I…I don't know._

_(Rouge)  
__Who was the girl that called you?_

_(Shadow)  
__I…I don't know…_

_(Rouge)  
__Who was the girl that waved at you?_

_(Shadow)  
__I…I don't know…_

_(Rouge)  
__Who was the girl I saw you with?_

_(Shadow)  
__I don't know…_

_(Rouge)  
__How did you get some extra money?_

_(Shadow)  
__I…I don't know…_

_(Rouge)  
__When I needed some you told me?_

_(Shadow)  
__I…I don't know…_

_(Rouge)  
__Is this love affair over?_

_(Shadow)  
__I don't know…_

_(Rouge)  
__Tell me her name!_

_(Shadow)  
__Jane Doe…_

After hearing the name of the female, Rouge was almost beside herself but before either she or Shadow could do anything, the phone in the living room rang. Shadow sent one more look at Rouge before he turned around and went to go answer it. Rouge watched him leave, the look of anger still remaining on her face and the tears falling down her cheeks.

After picking the phone up, Shadow said, "Hello?"

"_Hey yo Shad! How's it going?"_ said the voice on the other line and Shadow recognized it as Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," the dark hedgehog replied. "What's the occasion?"

"_Nothing big, just inviting you and Rouge to the biggest party that Mobius has ever seen! Think that you guys will be able to make it?"_

Shadow looked over at Rouge and saw she hadn't moved an inch. "I'm not really sure at the moment," he said into the phone. "Let me get back to you on that."

"_Alright! No prob!"_

At that moment, there was a beep on the phone. "Hold on Sonic. I got a call on the other line."

"_Ok!"_

Shadow clicked over to the other line and said, "Hello?"

"_Is Rouge there?"_ said a male voice that Shadow didn't recognize. The hedgehog looked back at the bat before looking down solemnly at the receiver in his hands.

"Yeah, she's here," he said sadly into the phone and then he simply held the phone out to Rouge. Wiping her face and regaining her composure, Rouge walked over, took the phone, and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said into it.

"_Can you talk right now?"_ the voice asked.

Rouge looked over to Shadow and saw him glaring a hole right through her and she didn't want to be anywhere near him at the moment. "Yeah," she said. "Just let me go in the other room."

The bat walked out of the room and into her bedroom, leaving Shadow standing there seething in the living room.

In the bedroom, Rouge sat down on the bed and spoke into the phone. "Ok, I'm back. What's up?"

"_I really want to see you tonight. Can you get out?"_ asked the voice.

Rouge, at first, didn't know what to say. After what she just went through with Shadow, she wasn't in the right state of mind right now. But, after thinking it over, she said, "I'll pull some strings and I'll be at your place in a bit."

"_Alright. I can't wait to see you,"_ said the voice before Rouge hit the off button on the phone.

As soon as she did, however, Rouge heard the door to her room slam shut and she saw Shadow standing there, a look of fury in his eyes.

_(Shadow)  
__Who was the guy that paged you!_

Rouge became just as angry in the blink of an eye as she stood up and got right in Shadow's face and once again called him out.

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know! Who was the girl that called you!_

_(Shadow)  
__I…I don't know! Who was the guy that waved at you!_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know! Who was the girl I saw you with!_

_(Shadow)  
__I don't know! How did you get some extra money!_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know! When I needed some you told me!_

_(Shadow)  
__I…I don't know!_

_(Shadow & Rouge)  
__Is this love affair over!_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know!_

_(Shadow)  
__Tell me his name!_

_(Rouge)  
__John Doe!_

Shadow's hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to show through his gloves. He looked Rouge right in her face and said, "You know what? Fine! You go be with whoever you want! I'm out of here!" Shadow stormed out of the room, went into his, and picked up the Chaos Emerald he had sitting on the nightstand in his room. Holding it tightly in his hands, and not noticing the tears falling from his eyes, he shouted out, "Chaos Control!" and in the next minute, he disappeared to parts unknown.

Back in her room, Rouge grit her teeth angrily. "…Probably off to see _her _again! Go ahead! See what I care! Do whatever you want with whoever you want Shadow! I don't care anymore!"

Feeling extremely lost in her emotions, Rouge felt like she needed someone to relieve her of all that she was feeling and she knew just the person to do it.

* * *

A few hours later, after taking a shower and getting dressed in one of her most revealing dresses, Rouge left Club Rouge and as she did, she didn't notice the tears falling from her face. As she opened her wings and took off flying into the sky, she recalled the words she and Shadow had said to each other as they went their separate ways.

_(Shadow)  
__Who was the guy that paged you!_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know! Who was the girl that called you!_

_(Shadow)  
__I…I don't know! Who was the guy that waved at you!_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know! Who was the girl I saw you with!_

_(Shadow)  
__I don't know! How did you get some extra money!_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know! When I needed some you told me!_

_(Shadow)  
__I…I don't know!_

_(Shadow & Rouge)  
__Is this love affair over!_

_(Rouge)  
__I don't know!_

_(Shadow)  
__Tell me his name!_

Rouge sighed deeply and sadly as she continued to fly through the sky and said out loud, "John Doe."

_**~The End~**_


End file.
